International Confederation of Magical Beings
The International Confederation of Magical Beings '''is an intergovernmental organisation that manages the administration of the magical species. It works with the nations around Aloria for the protection of magical species. Each month the Board of Representatives meets made up of 175 representatives from 35 countries. Each year the General Assembly of Magical Beings is held with over 50,000 men and women in attendance to decide the agenda for the year. The ICMB works with governments to create new laws relating to magical beings and since all countries have signed the ICMB Charter of Responsibilities each nation must have a "Governmental department dedicated to the protection and administration of the magical subspecies". The leader of the ICMB is the Premier. He/She is in charge of day to day operations of the confederation and is elected ever 4-7 years. The ICMB General Assembly is the voting time for the new Premier. The group has been rejected by many nations as "interfering with government affairs" though the ICMB has rejected this. The ICMB is non-existent on some continents so is weak in many areas but since 2006 the ICMB has become more widely accepted. History '''Founding In 1888 the Regalian Empire, Tyberia, Republic of Western Ithania and the Federal Republic of Ceardia were angered by the treatment of magical beings in their countries. They set up the Society for Magical Wellbeing and met every 3 months to introduce new laws to help the magical communities. Soon magical beings flocked from around Aloria towards these nations and many other countries were angered by this and lobbied for the shut down of the society. The society in response provided a solution of joining the society so each country could reform its magical communities and retain them. This was hugely popular and the society was renamed the International Confederation of Magical Welfare. In 1932 a unanimous law was passed in member states offering full equal rights to all magical beings. Soon the magical species began joining the ICMW. Soon the entire confederation was under the control of magical beings and human beings were no longer needed for running the society so another name change was needed. It became the International Confederation of Magical Beings. Premier The Premier is in charge of the confederation and manages the meetings and day to day running of business. Under the ICMB Charter the premier is "the leader and entire figurehead of the confederation. Their job is to make sure that all business is ran smoothly and that all nations comply to the charter and to continue the protection of magical rights". The Premier is elected at least ever 4 years by the General Assembly. A Premier cannot be removed from office until 4 years after their election. If they fall to illness they stay in their post and the General Secretary takes over as the Acting Premier. The Premier can also resign. If the Premier does server 4 years another registered member of the ICMB can contest for election. If none contest the Premier continues there term for another year. Any person who wants to run for Premier must get 10 nominations. The current Premier can also contest to continue for a extended yearly term. This continues until after 7 years when the term has expired and another member must be elected. A person can be Premier three times but '''not '''consecutively. The first Premier was Awshan Scamander of Ceardia. The current Premier is Nevan Eithar who is in his 6 year as Premier.Category:Intergovernmental Organisations